The present invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to a binder assembly of the ring type.
In filing a number of papers or documents, printed matter, catalogues and the like, it is well known in the art to use a ring type binder comprising a turnable holder rod and fixed holder rods with the free ends being curved in a face-to-face relationship with each other and designed such that when a great deal of papers or documents are held therein, the holder rods together take a large semicircular form so as to assure a wider spread, and when the binder is closed, they are connected at the centers thereof with each other to form a large ring. However, this type of the binder is less valuable thanks to the complicated mechanism for turning and locking of the turnable holder rod.